


Ask the internet about their first kiss and if it was good. Fast answer, It Depends.

by luxraoe



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Kissing, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe
Summary: Small moments like these are a luxury experianced far and few between.
Relationships: Alvin/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ask the internet about their first kiss and if it was good. Fast answer, It Depends.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2am and ive been fixated on the idea of playing with Alvin's hair so here we are.
> 
> Follow me on twitter i guess @luxraoe

With gentle, almost lethargic motions, steady fingers combed through well maintained hair, playing with the overgrown brown strands. Rubbing it between his index and thumb, fiddling and looping the strand around his finger before feeling it fall from his grasp. Soft, smooth brunette hair caressed against pale skin. It almost tickled. 

When he grew bored of playing with the short end tips, he shifted his hands. Starting from the front, he combed his fingers through the brown thicket, silently marveled at how Alvin's hair could be so smooth. Unhindered knots and tangles. Blunt nails gently grazing over Alvin's scalp in a way he knew the man thought felt nice.

Switching between combing and twirling small strands of hair between his fingers, he smiled affectionately. Ludger adored these moments, pampering his lover with small affections and appreciating how beautiful he was. 

"You could use a quick shave though.." Ludger thought aloud, his voice breaking the quiet night air. 

Alvin stirred awake, returning to the conscious world. He was never asleep to begin with, but he's gotten good at simply allowing his eyes to rest. Having Ludger distract his mind so he could reach something close enough to sleep. 

"I thought you liked it." He yawned, exhaling tiredly as he tried to nuzzle his chin against Ludger's hand - a means to retaliate against the slander of his facial hair. "Makes me mature and sexy." 

"No, definitely not."

"Awe, come on." 

"I think your age is catching up to you, old man." Ludger teased, pressing a kiss against his lips. "You're becoming delusional."

"Mm, kiss me again and I might shave in the morning." He whispered. 

"Might? Not, will?"

"I'm going to need  _ a little _ more incentive." He leered, narrowing his eyes suggestively. 

Ludger laughed, his voice soft in hopes to preserve their quiet little bubble. Fingers retreated from brunette strands, brushing against warm skin as they interlocked behind Alvin's neck. Tilting his head to the side before kissing those familiar lips once more, letting them linger. An arm that laid over his waist squeezed, pressing them closer together under the warmth of the bed's duvet.

A quick swipe against his lower lip, asking for invitation. Ludger was happy to indulge, moaning softly as heat rose to his cheeks. Alvin hummed, exploring thoroughly, hands running down Ludger's spine, drawing out a small shiver. 

Ludger gasped, drawing away to trail featherlight kisses along his jaw and down the tan column of skin. Alvin hummed, tilting his head away to give him more room. He nipped and kissed his way down, lingering near his collarbone; sucking, licking and kissing a spot to claim as his. Once it had reddened enough to his liking, he moved back up to Alvin's lips and gave a chaste kiss. 

"Well?" Ludger chuckled.

"Eh, what?" 

"Nevermind," he sighed, just go back to bed."

"I  _ am _ in bed though. Besides," Alvin grinned lecherously, coping a feel on Ludger behind playfully. "I don't wanna sleep."

Ludger reached down to pinch his hand. "Nope." He chastised, "I gotta work some jobs tomorrow."

"Ugh, no fun." Alvin relented easily, moving his hands up higher, keeping the shorter man wrapped in his arms in a loose side hug. "Keep doing the thing though.. 's nice." He pressed his face against Ludger's shoulder, kissing the exposed skin that wasn't covered by his shirt. 

He stifled a laugh, returning his hands to the brunette's hair. Starting from the top of his head and combing his fingers through the soft strands. Quietly admiring how the waves of brown parted against his hands, free of hair product and freshly washed.

Pressing a kiss to his lover's temple, he whispered a small wish goodnight before continuing to run his fingers through those soft strands. 


End file.
